1.06
Patch 1.06 was released on the 26th June alongside three related DLC's. As well as the usual bug fixes, and balances; new game mechanics were added for Islamic nations. Seven formable empires were also added. Major Changes *Muslim Decadence System *Muslim Polygamy *Added new provinces, titles and history for Mali, Songhay and Ghana *Added the province of Aprutium (split off from Spoleto) *Added the new creatable Empires of Russia, Britannia, Spain, Francia, Scandinavia, Persia and Arabia *Strong and Weak Claim System *Overhaul of game text for Muslims *Added plots to claim titles *Split up the former Kingdom of Khazaria into many de jure kingdoms *Split the Kingdom of Rus into the kingdoms of Rus and Ruthenia *Added the duchies of Susa and Latium *Revised murder plots completely. No decisions, just events. *Commander traits added *Heavily revised combat tactics *Loads of new events Minor Changes *AI: Much more eager to join Crusades/Jihads if it has de jure interests in the target kingdom *AI: Much more eager to join Crusades/Jihads if in the same realm as the religious head *AI: More stubborn about fighting decadence revolters *AI: Tweaked Crusade targetting - will no longer target kingdoms with 0 'holiness' value for that religion *AI: Non-Muslims will not accept marriages for female relatives with Muslims, unless they are vassals *AI: Now prefers giving baronies/counties to courtiers with static dynasties rather than creating random characters *AI: Vassals of vassals can now correctly revolt to depose their liege *AI: DoW now factors in the strength of enemies of enemies *AI: Willing to join another rebelling vassal's war for the crown only if they'd like them better as _liege_ *AI: Vassals should no longer start wars (except for revolts) if the whole realm is under attack from outside *AI: Caliphs will now be more aggressive with calling Jihads *Army AI: Will now assault when appropriate *Army AI: Fixed a problem where you could trick AI armies into ping-ponging while it was trying to gather its forces *Army AI: Fixed some issues where it would not count attached units properly *Army AI: Better at moving across land without marching together with other armies, causing unnecessary attrition *Army AI: Improved attrition check in targetting calculations *Army AI: Fixed an issue where it would merge armies to huge sizes by not considering attached forces *Invasion AI: Fixed an issue where it would choose poor secondary targets if the target province was too heavily defended *No longer possible to call lieges to war against their own vassals *Fixed a bug with the succession message not being shown for the ones who inherit titles *Fixed an issue with the de jure law vote message not going away when trying to approve it *Slightly increased merc reinforcement rates *Fixed a memory leak with timed opinion modifiers that time out naturally *Moved the county of Chalons into Lower Burgundy and Grisons into Upper Burgundy *Fixed a bug with the depose liege CB sometimes making the new ruler independent (bug in the effect 'abdicate_to_most_liked_by'). *Fixed a bug with the effect 'abdicate_to_most_liked_by' that would invalidate outside wars *Fixed a bug with the 'grant_title' effect which would assign the liege to the liege of the granter *Fixed a potential infinite loop in war name generation *Fixed a bug with the Feudal Elective law being tolerated for Republics *If the loser in a war is imprisoned, he is now automatically released on peace *Fixed a bug with created characters sometimes getting duplicate education traits *People who avoid imprisonment will now always flee to another realm *Added a whole bunch of cleaned up title coats of arms *Muslim coats of arms should now use better colors *No longer allowed to grant titles to prisoners *You can now correctly press the de jure claims of vassals of vassals *Fixed a bug with being able to call vassals of vassals of the enemy into wars within the same realm *When winning (enforce or reverse) a war, all prisoners from your realm held by the enemy are now released *Added opinion modifiers 'Imprisoned my Child' and 'Executed my Child' *No longer allowed to ask to join outsider wars against your liege *Fixed a bug with the depose liege CB in republics and bishoprics *Rulers deposed with the 'depose' casus belli no longer get any land from their old vassals to remain rulers *Fixed an issue where a ruler could not offer peace to a rebelling vassal if he had holdings occupied by another (loyal) vassal in a separate war *Fixed a bug with the hostility icons for loyal vassals in separate wars with rebelling vassals *If a vassal is at war with another vassal who is rebelling, the war no longer ends if the liege wins and the rebellion is crushed *Fixed a bug with lieges ending up in two wars if a vassal revolted while a revoke action was pending *Blocked excomm wars against revolters *Fixed some issues with succession not being recalculated after certain event effects *Peace Offers now make it clear whether it's a demand for surrender, white peace or surrender *Cleaned up all CB tooltips *The initial Seljuk-Byzantine war is now a full invasion of the de jure kingdom of Armenia *Added "Scarred" trait *Fixed a bug allowing rulers of a hostile religion to vote for de jure laws even when not de facto vassals *Toned down base attribute gain of children from guardians *Optimized the CPU heaviest events *Fixed a nasty old crash bug with the defection of the Victual Brothers *Fixed a hostility bug with allies helping to defend against a revolter *Fixed an issue with Gavelkind inheritance in baronies, where the youngest child would inherit first *Fixed an issue with the random seed in delayed events *Fixed a bug allowing you to usurp titles from your own vassals *Fixed an issue with vassals of vassals gaining independence when you pressed their claims *The titular kingdoms of Naples and Trinacria are no longer creatable in-game *The Ecumenical Patriarch will now refuse to excommunicate a character who has repented, even if the Emperor asks *Merc navies will now disband when not getting paid *Fixed an issue with the lower Crown Authority plot when the liege folds to the ultimatum of a vassal king *No longer possible to grant duchies to barons *The event effect 'destroy_landed_title' now gives the current holder a strong claim on the title *The events where the Mongols receive reinforcements no longer trigger if the titles are held by non-Tengri or non-Mongol rulers *Fixed an issue with attached units and siege outcomes *Fixed a bug with Revokation plot wars against vassals who lose the title to someone else *Fixed a bug where a vassal in revolt against his liege would sometimes have the war end inconclusively when the liege got a new liege *Fixed an issue where children would change guardian if they became landed *AI spouses of lower rank than you will now always accept education requests- In feudal elective titular realms, _all_ vassals of the appropriate tier are now electors *The death of a spouse no longer makes characters lose their jobs *Characters who end up leading the troops of their enemies should now automatically return home *The opinion penalties for revoking a title are now applied whether or not the target accepts or refuses *If a vassal refuses a title revokation and wins or achieves a white peace, the 'declared_war' opinion modifier is now cleared (meaning the liege does not get a 'free' title revokation) *There is no longer a cooldown for calling allies to war who _accepted_ a previous call *Primogeniture: more heirs should now be listed *Gavelkind: fixed a glitch with grandchildren *Removed impassable terrain between Kartli and Albania *Fixed unit position in the Irish Sea *Made Sviatopolk Rurikovich (count of Zaozerye in 1066) a legit bastard *Heretics and infidels are now barred from inheriting anything that the religious head holds *The portraits for undiscovered murderers should now be hidden in the event window *Mercs and Holy Order commanders should no longer be shown in the quick marriage window *Now always allowed to attach your units to your lieges' units *Added an event where a ruler converts to the native culture *Adjusted and improved the events where provinces change culture *Reactivated the lifting FoW for allies in wars *Doubled regular assassination costs *The "Arrange Marriage" button now shows random courtiers if there are too few interesting women around *There is now a slight chance of a random education outcome *Fixed some issues with war invalidation for banishment of landed characters *Can no longer banish mercs, holy order heads, or religious heads *Attached units that are not in the same province as the master unit are no longer hostile to the master unit's enemies *The spouse will now get a message on divorce *Fixed some historical issues with Chios and Lesbos *The liege should now get pressed claims on _all_ titles of characters who declare independence *If an ally could legally call you into a war, you should always be able to ask to join as well *Battle Death should now show the unit owner rather than the unit commander *Vassals of lieges who are fighting their liege will no longer revolt *Holy War CBs are now valid for Catholic vassals of Orthodox lieges, etc *Added automatic county conversion events for Muslims (35500 and 35501) *Pathfinding now prefers friendly territory to enemy territory *Vassal vs Liege wars should now end with a _mutual_ truce For Modders *Exported inbreeding trait gain factors to defines *Exported most relevant files under common to their own folders, so they can be broken up into multiple files *Added 'immortal' flag to traits; stops aging, character will not die of age or poor health *Added 'pilgrimage' flag to traits; the character is away and needs a regent, but can still be a guardian, etc *Added 'name_tier' to landed titles, so that empires can be called kingdoms, etc *Added 'pass_effect' to decisions and laws, which is not run by automatic functions (useful for setting opinion modifiers when passing laws.) *Added event target 'fromfrom' *Added trigger 'in_revolt' *Added 'divine_blood' flag to dynasties, which allows full consanguine marriages and tells the AI to prefer keepin' it in the family *Added 'founder_named_dynasties' to cultures *Can now script marriage consanguinity rules in religions *Added a 'potential' trigger to Job Actions *Added 'dismiss_trigger' to job titles *Added a 'potential' trigger to traits *Added trigger 'num_of_realm_counties' *Added effect 'vassalize_or_take_under_title' *Added trigger 'death_reason' *Added event target 'killer' *Added event effect 'objective_succeeds' *The trigger 'can_be_given_away' is now more restrictive. Checks occupation or sieges of constituent Holdings, contestation in wars, etc. *Added history command 'conquest_culture' *Added trigger 'plot_power_contribution' *Added trigger 'random' *Added trigger 'any_potential_tribal_county' *Added effect 'any_potential_tribal_county' *Added effect 'random_potential_tribal_county' *Added 'new' target in effects ( character = new ) for newly created characters *Added death reason 'death_hashshashin' *Added effect 'make_primary_spouse' *Added trigger 'has_strong_claim' *Added trigger 'has_weak_claim' *Added effect 'add_weak_claim' *Added effect 'add_weak_pressed_claim' *Added trigger 'has_regent' *Added trigger 'is_contested' *Added event effect 'any_spouse' *Added event effect 'random_spouse' *Added trigger 'any_spouse' *Added trigger 'is_main_spouse' *Added a 'distance' trigger Category:Patch Notes